Uzumaki Lineage
by The lord of the Squash
Summary: AU What if Uzumaki was a powerful clan in Konoha with a strong Bloodline ability and Naruto is the last member. 5th chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey guess what I do not own Naruto

Anyways this will be my first fanfic so I hope that you all enjoy

To say that Uzumaki Naruto's life had been hard would have been a vast understatement. Having never known his parents and never having the void filled by others it had been a very long and hard six years. He never knew why he was really alone for whenever he would ask anyone he would only get the response "who would want to raise a demon" or something else that was similar and along those lines. He had once asked the Hokage why he was hated and the old man had only said that "some are just blind to the true person in our hearts". He never did get what the Hokage was trying to tell him but right now he didn't care. All he wanted was to be acknowledged and to have someone who cared.

Today was one of those days when he wished that he had special people the most. It was the festival day, the day where the whole village would celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi. He never could figure out why people would get mad at him today but he had learned from past experiences that today was a very good day to stay inside. The villagers always would give him hatful glares and other mean looks but today was one of the few days that the villagers would find the courage to out right attack him.

Today also happened to be his birthday of all days. He had heard once that birthdays are supposed to be happy days but he could never figure out why. He supposed that a birthday was just not that much fun if there was no one to celebrate it with innless he counted the Hokage who was the only one who ever seemed to have the time to talk to him and even pay attention to him.

Yes today was a very bad day indeed and it was on days like these that he wished that he would had a friend and parents.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being the Hokage was not easy job. The respect that came with the job were always a nice perk but it was at times like this that the job was not something the he enjoyed. The council was having a meeting. To say that the Hokage did not like the council would have been not enough, he felt the word of choice should be despised. The council and the Hokage were the two ruling bodies of the village and were supposed to work together but the Sandaime was finding this harder and harder.

The meeting was expected. The Hokage had grown accustomed to every year the council meeting and demanding the same thing, the immediate execution of Uzumaki Naruto and every year he would have to "remind" his colleagues of the Yondaime's dieing whish for the boy to be a hero and not to be the bane of Konoha.

But this year was different. It seemed that the council had been waiting and biding it's time, letting the Sandaime Hokage get used to the normality of their pleas waiting for the perfect moment to open up and let lose the dogs of war.

The council led by Hyuuga Hiashi was yet again demanding the death of Uzumaki Naruto yet this time there was a cold seriousness that backed his voice and every other member of the council.

"Hokage-sama you can not protect the boy forever". Hiashi said with a cold tone in his voice.

"I do not plan on protecting the boy from everything, just arrogant old men who want revenge". The Hokage retorted.

"Damn right we want revenge Hokage-sama, that basted fox killed are friends, and family and you expect us to live with side by side with him". A elder councilman said.

"I do indeed. You of course all remember the Yondaime's wish and try to get to know the boy. Spend only five minutes with him and becomes quite clear that he is not a demon at all. Have any of you ever even meet the boy"? the Hokage asked

"Of course not! I would never want to associate myself with such trash.". Hiashi quickly replied.

"Than how might I ask can you insist that he is a demon if you have never even been introduced to him"?

"And why might ask Hokage-sama would I ever want to associate myself with a demon child? Hokage-sama the boy will be the death of us all if he does not receive the proper care that these delicate situations like this require. It would just be easier to kill the little demon and not have to worry about it". Hiashi said.

"The boy has shown no signs of any of this in fact the only thing that he has shown is depression from the lack of friends" the Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama you should just give it up. The whole council has agreed that the boy must be dealt with. Without the support of the people even you will not be able to strop this" a man quickly responded from the council's side.

"You mean to tell me that you all are going to execute a six year old child for doing nothing wrong" the words flew out of the Hokage's mouth as he felt the anger inside of him growing!

" It must be done Hokage-sama, for the good of the people." Another councilman said.

"But killing a six year old, it seems so harsh. There has to be another way. You cannot be telling me that all of you feel that the death of this innocent child is the only way to solve this problem".

"Can you really think of anything else that will be able to help solve the problem Hokage-sama. The boy is hated by all even children his own age know to stay away from him. He will never make it through the academy let alone the real world. Just think of this as a favor to him. Like helping a dieing animal in the woods." Hiashi replied coolly.

"Than I have a solution. Graduate the boy and…" the Hokage was cut off quickly by a anger mummer from the councilman and Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama your wisdom is always appreciated but the boy has not even started the academy yet. How would graduating help the boy at all?" Hiashi asked.

"Interrupting others is a bad habit Hiashi. Anyways what I was going to say was graduate the boy and apprentice him outside the village. There he will be treated fairly and equally and he will be able to have a real life and he will be able to learn the basics." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"A intriguing idea sir, but no one would take the boy in. Who would want to teach the demon boy. Everyone in this village sees him as that how do you expect to find a teacher that will teach the boy. Hiashi's voice was growing colder by the moment.

"Well…….. Why not give the boy to Jiraiya. He would certainly teach the boy well and he would learn the self control that you all seem to fear so much."

"And why Hokage-sama would Jiraiya want to teach the boy, after all he houses the very thing that killed his own student." Hiashi was beginning to grow tired of this foolish dream that the Hokage was trying to dream up. Why couldn't he just give in and lt the boy be killed. His popularity might even go up fro allowing the killing of the demon.

"There are many reasons that Jiraiya would be perfect for Naruto-kun's sensei. After all don't you think that it would be fitting that the man who taught Naruto's father should also teach his son."

The council was shocked to say the least. The Hokage couldn't really couldn't blame them. It was a well known fact that Naruto was named after the Yondaime but most thought that this was only because he had no family of his own but a select few knew that in fact he was the son of konoha's very own yellow flash.

"Then that means that he has……. The bloodline ability of the Uzumakui's." Hiashi managed to spit out a mix of fear and excitement in his voice.

"Yes, Naruto-kun is in fact the last of the Uzumakis and with him their bloodline ability does indeed reside. You of course realize that you all have now been told a class S secret and thus these words will never leave this room and the leaking of thus information will remain classified until Naruto is deemed strong enough to be able to protect himself from the enemies that his father made. Leaking of any of this information will be punishable by death." The Hokage sighed and realized that he had won and now only hoped that he would be able to convince his student to come back to the village.

The council after collecting itself was abuzz. Many had thought that the Uzumaki Clan was dead and now they find out that one of the great three clans was in fact still alive and had a chance to reborn. After finalizing several things the council was dismissed many still shocked that the very boy that they wanted to kill was the heir to arguably the former most powerful clan in Konoha.

The Hokage let a sigh out once the council left. He had not expected them to be so harsh to Naruto. He knew that it was to early for people to learn of the Uzumakis not being dead. It only took one person to slip and tell his wife who would tell it to a friend to another friend and soon the whole village would know along with the many enemies that the Uzumakis had collected over the years. But that was not what really worried him it was Jiraiya. Besides the council the Hokage was the only one that knew of Naruto's lineage and he knew that convincing his student to come back so soon after the death of his beloved student would be hard. He had always wanted to tell Jiraiya but after the battle the man was so heartbroken at losing someone he considered a son he simply left not allowing to tell Jiraiya the many things that he thought that he should know. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was mad. He had traveled nonstop after hearing the news that his old teacher told him, that a new hot spring in town would be named after him. Though upon reaching Konoha no one seemed to know what he was talking about most simply shacking their heads and saying it was to early to be drinking.

So when Jiraiya burst into the office of the Sandaime Hokage he was prepared to give the stupid old man Hell. He did not expect to find a smiling old man who quickly offered him a seat and began to talk.

"Ah Jiraiya it's been to long, how are you". The Hokage said in a almost sing song voice.

"Cut the crap old man. Why the Hell did you lure me back to Konoha? It's quit clear that there is no hot spring waiting for my blessing." Jiraiya said anger in his voice.

"Well you see I need you to take on a new student one who.." His voice was cut off by Jiraiya.

"No" Short and sweet

"Don't you want to at least hear the name of this new student Jiraiya ".

"Old man I am not stupid. Stop talking like he is already my student and no I don't care what his name is." Jiraiya quickly got up and began to walk out of the Hokage's office when

"Uzumaki." The Sandaime Hokage said.

Jiraiya stopped and slowly turned around to face his old teacher. "What did you say."

"Uzumaki. The students name is Uzumaki." The Hokage said again.

"Don't play tricks on me old man. Everyone knows that Uzumakis are dead."

"Almost right. He is the last of his clan and does not even know that he really is a Uzumaki."

"Impossible it's common knowledge that Arashi was the last of his clan. Stop playing jokes old man this isn't funny."

"Did you ever stop to think if Arashi had a child Jiraiya?"

"Impossible I would have known…….." Jiraiya's words stopped there as began to think. "He never died, did he?"

"Yes you are right he never did die. When Arashi went out to fight the fox he knew that he would not be coming back so he wanted the boy's lineage hidden from all. Everyone thinks that he is a orphan right now only taking the name Uzumaki in respect for him."

"He used him for the sealing didn't he?" Jiraiya slowly said almost dreading the answer that he knew he would get.

"Yes he did"

"I think that I would like to be introduced to this boy."

Please review I need readers ideas to see if anyone likes where this story is going


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey guess what I do not own Naruto

So here is Chapter 2 enjoy

The Sandaime Hokage was worried. Though Jiraiya had indeed agreed to meet the boy he had no idea I the two would actually like each other which would be crucial since he had already told the council that Jiraiya would be teaching him. It would be very difficult if tings did not go the way he had planed and he had not really thought of a backup plan if things did not go well, after all Jiraiya may be powerful but sometimes even a legendary ninja can be…. Difficult.

As the Hokage was deep in thought the Hokage did not notice the doors to his office opening and a ANBU coming in followed by Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hokage-sama." the ANBU said.

"Hmm oh yes, thank you very much. Naruto if you would please come and take a seat over hear." the Hokage said as he pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

Naruto quietly walked forward and took the Hokage's offer and quickly sat in the seat that was provided.

"Ah, I bet you are wondering why you have been called in here today haven't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto silently nodded his head.

"Well.." the Hokage started but quickly stopped trying to think of a way to say this that didn't sound bad, but yet would be able to be understood by a six year old child. "It seems that you have drawn the attention of the village council and they have decided that you should began training as a ninja immediately." The Hokage said proud of his words thinking that they would not only fooled the boy but in fact were true just missing some detail that's all. Details.

"So I get to be a ninja!" the boy said excitedly. After the short outburst Naruto stopped for seconded and began to think. "Well does this mean that I get to go to the academy?" Naruto asked.

"No I am afraid not Naruto." The Hokage could see Naruto's head fall at news that he obviously did not like. Quickly trying to recover "No you will be personally trained by one of my former students Jiraiya."

Naruto was not sure whether he liked this or not. He supposed that the old man was being nice and all but he still did not like the idea of not going to the academy and this Jiraiya sounded… well he just sounded funny. He was almost at a loss for words so he decided to say the only thing that came to his mind when he heard that he was going to be trained. "When will I start?" The boy asked.

"You will began your training tomorrow. You need not worry about the location Jiraiya will come and get you, just be ready by nine o clock. Understood?" Naruto nodded his head. "Good than you may go Naruto-kun." The boy slowly got up and walked out off the office.

As the door closed Jiraiya appeared from the corner off the office having hidden using a minor genjutsu.

"You know Jiraiya you didn't have to hid from the boy. I am sure that he would not have attacked you."

"Funny sensei." Jiraiya said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well what did you think of the boy?" The Hokage asked a obvious hint of interest in his voice.

"Well what can I say, except for the whisker marks he looks just like him. As for his personality its hard to tell. He was sad that much I can say, but at the same time there was also happiness there to yet it seemed fact. As for the training he seems skeptical but I really can't blame him for that."

"Yes well I supposed I would be sad if everyone in the village thought that I was a monster to." The Hokage said. He did not try to hid the malice in his voice.

"Well I best be going now. I suppose that I swill be seeing a bit more of you sensei now that I will be sticking around for a bit. It will be interesting to see if we will have yet another prodigy to add to the ranks of Konoha. And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
-  
It was always amazing how fast secrets managed to come out into the public. No matter how big or how small they always did come out and often the longer that the secret is kept hidden the more explosive the response. The truth about the Uzumukis not being dead was one that fit this profile quite well.

The Sandaime had no idea how it got out or maybe he should say who, but the response of the people was interesting. Surprisingly the only person who lived in Konoha who went by the name Uzumaki was the one of the only children who was not suspected as being a heir to a once powerful clan. The Sandaime did not want to began pointing finger because by the time the information got to him almost the whole town was abuzz with the information.

The Sandaime had a sneaking suspicion that it was the Hyuga who had leaked the information. After all the Hyuga and the Uzumaki had never got along very well. Each clan was obsessed with which had greater power and prestige. At the moment the Hyuga obviously had the power, but the Uzumaki had produced what many considered to be the greatest ninja of Konoha which the Sandaime suspected still was a open wound to the so called Hyuga pride.

Because of the little leak of information the Hokage was now getting ninja and civilians by the waves trying to get the information out of him about just who the heir really was. Whoever leaked the information had obviously not been so stupid that he wanted the wrath of the Hokage on him and decided that teasing the public would be a better choice.

So now yet again for the …… well he the Hokage had long lost count by this time had to send a group of ninja away telling them the information was still classified.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was now on his way to Naruto's house. Jiraiya had heard about the leak. Well in fact it would have been near impossible right now. The only thing that anyone seemed to be talking about now was the fact that the Uzumaki were not dead. Yet that was not what was really on his mind.

As he got closer and closer to Naruto's current place of residence he could feel the anger growing as he began to go deeper and deeper into the darker parts of town. His found that he a large amount of hate going towards the villagers who treated Naruto someone who should be a considered a hero this way. But he also found that some of this anger was going towards his old teacher for allowing these kind of things to happen and not put his foot down and stomp it out.

He found that he would have to continue these deep thoughts later as he had reached Naruto's apartment building. The Apartment building was… well it had seen better days. That was only thing that Jiraiya could think off without trying to be negative. As he climbed the steps up to Naruto's apartment he could see that the steps were barley intact and he wondered how this building managed to still be fit for living. Then he realized it. Why would anyone care about a place that a "demon lives"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto heard the knocking on the door and knew that this would be the person that the old man had told him about. He tried to think of his name as he approached his door his hand reaching for the handle and he began o twist.

The man that now stood before him was…. Interesting. He was tall, had long white spiky hair, and was wearing a red robe over normal ninja cloths along with a spiked forehead protector. He also looked like a pervert.

"Umm would you happen to be my sensei?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Of course I am. I am the great Jiraiya-sama the almighty Toad Hermit!"

"Really………… cause to me you just look like a pervert."

"Grrrrr how dare you insult me, and for your information I am not a pervert I am a super pervert whose legend knows no bounds."

"I don't like perverts especially open perverts . Besides you don't look that strong to me."

"Look kid I am a legend. Haven't you heard of the Sannin kid. You know the three legendary ninja trained by the Sandaime."

"No"

"Come on kid how can you not have heard of me I am a legend. You should feel honored that I the mighty Toad hermit agreed to train you."

"Hmm well if you are so great then do something that only a legendry ninja like you could do."

"Kid you are wearing my patience hear, but just to finish this argument I will." Jiraiya than did a feel seals and slammed his hand to the ground yelling "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A large amount of smoke appeared and when it cleared Jiraiya was standing on a medium sized frog posing.

"A frog? You summoned a frog. Come on man frogs suck, summon something cool like a giant dragon or something."

"A dragon? Why would I want to summon a dragon when toads are much better."

"Can toads fly and breath fire."

"Well no but toads can jump high, spit out oil and the higher level toads are good at Suiton jutus."

"Ahhh fine what ever but I want to be able to summon a dragon than I would be able to show you that dragons would totally kick a toads ass any day."

"They would not you stupid brat."

"They would to you perverted old man"  
-  
In the end no one won the argument about which was the mightier summon but all that can be said was that it lasted for at one whole hour until the two managed to leave and began to train.

Jiraiya found that the kid was no genius but he more than made up for it with hard work and by the end of the week the kid had learned all of the basic academy Justus. Though Jiraiya admitted that just because he could do them did not mean that he had mastered them. His Bushin was definitely his weakest skill at the moment, being only able to make one clone and well that clone was well dead. His Henge was a bit better but he could still see that he had troubles with details like proportion sizes and things like that. He could perform the Kawarimi jutsu but his range was still rather small.

Jiraiya also began teaching the boy the Uzumaki Taijutsu style, though he was calling it the Crane style for now. Jiraiya knew that the boy was not ready for the truth and since his Bloodline would not become active for at least four more years he had time to prepare him in the things he needed to know. He was also thankful that the boy knew nothing about Taijutsu because the Uzumaki style was nothing like the real crane style.

Naruto was also started on a weight regiment. Jiraiya knew that this would be a easy way for him to boost his stamina along with his speed which all ninja would need.

It also seemed that even after a month the news about the Uzumaki being alive was still captivating the people. The new version of the story was that the boy was evil and was being locked at the bottom of the Hokage tower. Another was that he was being trained by Uchiha Itachi which Jiraiya still was not able to figure out were that one came from.

The one thing that was bugging Jiraiya still was the way that the people were treating Naruto. It was one thing for the Adults who could remember what happened, but the hate was so strong that even the children would avoid Naruto. A child needs friends, yet the more Jiraiya got to know the boy the more he realized that he was more like a adult than anything. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems that what we were afraid off has happened." the Hokage said.

"Well I suppose that we should consider ourselves luckily that it took this long to finally reach the stone." Jiraiya said.

"Now that they now it will only be a matter of time until they try something. The stone is still weakened by that war and now that they have found out that the man who won the war for Konoha has family still alive they will come for him and we do not need a war right now."

"I think that you are overreacting sensei. No one knows who the last Uzumaki really is except for a select few and until the information goes public there is nothing to fear. The stone will not start a war just for the hopes of maybe killing one person, and they are not bold enough to try to send a spy into Konoha.

"I hope that you are right Jiraiya because you could be putting your own students life on the line."

" I hope that I am right to"  
-  
Two years later

To say that the Konoha was in a shock would have barley scratched the surface of what everyone was feeling right now. The Uchihas were dead. Well not all of them, there was one survivor. Uchiha Sasuke. Rumors were saying that Itachi had done the unthinkable and had been the very person who had massacred his whole clan. But seeing as Sasuke was being kept away from the public and the Hokage and other higher ups were refusing to talk the people were left to make assumptions.

The Hokage was not liking his job right now. It was at times like this that he would think about retiring(again) and naming a Godaime and spending the rest of his days training his grandson. It was also days like this when the council would meet.

"So has it been conformed that Itachi killed his own clan yet?" a councilor asked.

"Yes it has. With the statements provided by Sasuke and the fact that Itachi was the only Uchiha not found at the scene it seems that Uchiha Itachi did indeed kill his own clan though as of now his reasons are still somewhat unclear." the Hokage said.

"This is Horrible. First the Uzumakis are almost wiped out and now the Uchihas to." yet another councilor said.

"The Uzumaki how has his progress been? We are all very interested in what he will be able to accomplish." This time it was Hygua Hiashi who spoke.

"From what Jiraiya tells me he is doing well. He is quite far in the Uzumaki style of taijutsu and has apparently shown a interest in…" The Hokage was cut off there by Hiashi.

"And what of his Bloodline Hokage-sama.?"

"We have talked about are manors before I believe Hiashi. His bloodline ability as of now is still inactive, but from what Jiraiya has said because of the heavy training that Naruto has gone through, it could activate at any tine now.

"Good than if that is all than I shall take my leave." Hiashi said, not waiting for a response from anyone.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you learned who the Uzumaki is yet?"

"Yes, it appears that the boys name is Naruto. It seems that he has always been going by the Name Uzumaki though even his own villagers do not think he is a real Uzumaki. It seems that he is a orphan, but fitting his age it seems that he most definitely his son."

"I trust that you will deal with this?"

"Yes of course my lord. I have already sent units out now. It will only be a matter of time until his head will be yours."

Please Review.

Next Chapter will be out in a day or 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey guess what I do not own Naruto

It was at times like this that Jiraiya wished that he did not ever come back to Konoha. He found that he could just never get used to the lifestyle that came with living in the village again. Sure the respect that he got was always nice but in the end he found himself missing the road, and there was the fact that almost all of the hot springs now had walls around them after all of the owners were faced with complaints of a "white haired man peeking in". Soon there were so many sightings coming in that all of the owners had to act, and now he found himself without the ability to conducted his "research".

There were good parts about coming back to he figured. Naruto certainly turned out to be a interesting student. It seemed that the harder the technique the easier the boy learned it. The boy had already learned all of the Uzumaki taijutsu but unfortunately the real power of the style would not come out until he activated his bloodline, and Jiraiya had no idea when that could happen. It was different for every person though as time began to wear on Jiraiya suspected that until Naruto was faced with a life threatening situation he would not be able to activate it. The thing was Jiraiya was running out of things to do with the boy. Naruto's ninjutsu library may not have been huge but it was effective, for what is the point of knowing a thousand techniques if you only use 40. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how is his training going Jiraiya?" the Hokage asked.

"Good, I suppose. He still has several key techniques that I can teach him , but he is only eight. I really don't think teaching a eight year old the Rasengan would be a good idea, an he is to young to be excepted by the toads, though I wonder if he would even sign the contract if I let him?"

"Hmm, and why is that?"

Naruto has decided that toads are "Uncool". Its one of the few things that the boy will openly talk about. But that is not why I came here today sensei. You see I have taught and trained Naruto well but I feel that he needs practical experience of a real fight to truly began moving."

"Hmm, what would you say his level at?"

"Well right now he is mid Chunin but once his eyes open he will be at Jounin level easily."

"I see. His age is the real problem. He is young even for a genin team yet you say he is Chunin so than he would outclass them easily. Besides most of the kids would most likely not feel comfortable with someone four years younger than them. We could put him in a ANBU squad but I am not sure if that would be a good…" the hokage was suddenly cut off.

"I think that would be a good idea. The ANBU would definitely make Naruto stronger and with the right captain he really could grow well." Jiraiya sounded excited.

"Yes but how would be the boys captain? It would be hard to find someone who would treat Naruto like a person and not like a demon."

"I think I know just the man Hokage-sama." -  
Hatake Kakashi was not in a good mood. When he heard that his ANBU team was finally getting it's new member he was relived. It felt like ages ago since he had been on a mission and he was beginning to think that he was unemployed. So when Kakashi walked into the office of the Hokage he did not expect Uzumaki Naruto to be there and a smiling Hokage.

"Ah Kakashi please come in and take a seat. Come and meet you new team member." If there ever was a Kodak moment it was Karachi's face at that moment.

"What...did…you…say Hokage-sama."

"Come now Kakashi don't make a old man repeat his words, I know you heard what I said. Starting tomorrow Uzumaki Narurto will be your new team member."

"But, but Hokage-sama the boy is not even a academy student how can he join the ANBU?"

"Honestly Kakashi you really should attend the Jounin meetings more often. Naruto-kun here has been the personal student of Jiraiya for over two years now. He is more than qualified to join the ranks."

"Well I suppose so. What is his skill level?"

"Jiraiya tells me that he is at mid to high Chunin right now. Under your guidance it will only be a mater of time until he reaches Jounin."

"What about Jiraiya?"

"At the moment Naruto-kun needs field experience and until than there are things that Jiraiya will not be able to teach him."

"Yes, yes well make sure he is outfitted for tomorrow." and with that Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto always found it annoying how people older than him just seemed to ignore him. During the whole meeting that Kakashi fellow never even talked to him once and just acted like he wasn't there. People just naturally assumed that because he was eight he was like other kids his age. He wasn't. Naruto was very quite for a kid his age and much more mature than many people twice his age. Yet people would always assume that the age has everything to do with it.

"Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Your uniform and cloak will be delivered to your house later today."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"But you will need to buy your own Katana or some other kind of bladed weapon besides kunai ."

"Hokage-sama I don't use a katana."

"Well Kakashi will most likely change that. But though not a rule it is somewhat of a tradition in the ANBU to own one."

"Hmm I see. Well than I must go purchase one."

"Good luck Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." and with that he got up bowed and left.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found himself walking down the streets of Konoha and as usual he was receiving the normal hate stares. Naruto was just walking when he remembered the Hokage telling him that he would need a weapon and soon he decided that it was time to look for a weapon shop. Finding a shop would be easy, but finding a shop that would allow him in an carried quality merchandise would most likely take much longer.

And so the quest to find a shop began. As Usual Naruto was thrown out of so many stores that he quickly lost count. As he was nearing the end of the day Naruto decided to try his luck with the latest shop that he had found.

Stepping into the shop Naruto was greeted with the sight of more weapons than he had even seen. On the walls there was huge racks displaying many kinds of swords from katana to Wakizashis. There were display cases set up all around the shop holding items such as kunai to explosive notes. Naruto was so amazed he did not notice the girl walking up to him.

"Excuse me, can I help you."

"Yes, I need a blade." Short and sweet just the way he licked it.

"Don't you think you are a little young to carry a blade around?" The girl asked.

"No."

"Well I am sorry but I am going to have get my father for this. He would be very mad if I messed up on my first day running the shop." and with that the girl left and appeared to go into some kind of back room only to return seconds later with a man leading the way.

"I hear you want to buy a blade son."

"Yes."

"Sorry son, but I think you are a little young to carry blade. Besides what would a kid like you need a blade for?"

"ANBU."

"What about them?" the man sounded confused.

"I have been told that it is tradition to buy a blade of some kind. I though that since I have just joined I would uphold the tradition."

"Look kid that is true but you look a little young. I bet you haven't even finished the academy yet have you? Come on what are you like eight?'

"Eight would be the correct age and I never went to the academy."

"Well than how did you get into the ANBU?" the man asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I have been told that my sensei recommended me."

"And who boy is your sensei?' It was quite clear that the man thought that was very funny."

"Jiraiya-sama." Naruto laughed in his mind Well that sure shut him up he thought.

"Um well yes come right this way. For a person like you I think that a Katana would suit you best. It would help compensate for your short arms.

"Hn"  
"Ah well how about this one" he asked. The Katana in question was quite nice. Unlike others it had a black sheath and the even the blade itself was black.

"That will do just fine. Now how much do I owe you?" the boy asked him.

After the business was worked out and the boy left the girl finally spoke again.

"Father who was that boy? Is he really a ANBU?

"Ten-Ten that was Uzumaki Naruto and yes everything he said was correct. You just meet Konoha's latest child prodigy.

"How old is he father?"

"Eight"

"Really?"

"Oh yes he was trained by Jiraiya-sama after all"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The academy the next day was abuzz with the information that Ten-Ten brought. There were the believers which there were few off and than there were the doubters. The doubters included all of the 1st year academy students A.K.A. the class that Naruto could have been in.

It was on this day that Iruka was now being faced a barrage of questions from his eager students.

"Eh Iruka-sensei is it true that this kid named Uzumaki Naruto is really a ANBU and he is our age?" a young Inuzuka Kiba asked.

"Yes." several gasps could be heard from the ground of young students.

"But how, I mean how can a kid our age be that strong?" a girl asked.

"From what I have been told the boy is the apprentice of Jiraiya-sama." Iruka said.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto's duties began as a ANBU he learned many things, one of these being that Kakashi was late, and not just sort of late like by a couple of minutes but late as in hours and daily. It was days like this that Naruto would find that he would have hours to kill with nothing to do but train. Naruto did like to train and all but he always found that training by yourself was boring. He had only been on the ANBU for about two weeks and so far they had not really done anything cool. There had been a couple of boring guard duty missions but for the most part they would just train.

It was on a day like this were he would just train by himself that Naruto was first attacked.

As he silently kicked the training post he heard noises. Looking up he saw three men slowly walking towards him each covered in dark robes of some kind with hoods that covered their faces. Not that he was judging or anything he himself was also wearing a black standard issue Along with his cloak he was also wearing his mask. Personally he thought that the thing made him look stupid but since the Hokage choice the masks he now had a fox max on.

As the men got closer and closer to him he knew that something bad was going to happen, he just knew.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto looked up again "And what if I am?" he said. Soon after the words came out he almost wanted to beat himself up for saying such a clichéd line.

"Than you are going to have to die today." and with that all three men charged. The first two simply drew kunai while the third reached into his cloak and pulled out a long katana.

Shit. That was the only thought in his head as h saw the three men charge. He quickly got into the "Crane stance" and waited. The "crane stance" depended on speed and balance and was not a stance where one simply charged in a started cracking skulls. Unfortunately he was jogged out of his memory as both men threw their kunai at him.

Dodging both kunai with ease he now was face to face with the two men. The first let lose a series of slow punches and kicks which naruto easily dogged or blocked while the seconded and third hung back obviously thinking that one would be enough. It wasn't. Waiting for the man to slow down Naruto quickly dropped down and kicked out the mans legs causing him to fall. Before he even hit the ground Naruto had his Katana pulled out of its sheath and he had shoved it into the mans neck piercing him to the ground.

The other two were shocked to say the least. As Naruto slowly pulled the sword out the mans neck he slowly flicked the blood off and sheathed the sword again.

"You… you killed him." the seconded man managed to say.

Naruto was at a lost for words. Here the men attacked him and now one of them was shocked when he fought back.

"I will avenge his death!" the seconded yelled as he charged again.

Naruto was not impressed. Dodging the first punch he quickly grabbed the mans arm and twisted. The breaking of bones could be heard as the man fell on to his knees. Not talking any chances Naruto grabbed the other arm and did the same thing. He then slowly reached for his katana and removed it from the sheath yet again.

"Please no…. please…" he never finished there as Naruto in one quick motion cut the mans head off and sheathed his sword again.

"Hmm you are good. I had heard reports that you had grown strong, but I never thought that you would actually be this good. I might just have a little fun with yet." the last man said slowly.

"Why?" was the only word that Naruto said. One being because he didn't like to talk and two in a fight it was cool.

"Why. Why you say. We are here to make you atone for the sins of your father." and with that he slammed his had on the ground and yelled "Earth Release: Earth spike technique. Several large spikes of earth shot up from the ground and headed for Naruto as the man charged in after them intending to finish him off right now.

Naruto saw the spikes and he saw the man. It was at this moment that he knew that death was coming. They were coming to fast he didn't know how to stop them. Death was coming he was afraid.

And than the world seemed to slow down. He looked closely and it seemed like the spikes were moving slower. The world seemed to slow down for him. He quickly stepped out of the way of the spikes as they passed harmlessly by him. Than everything started to speed up again as he the man stopped.

"Your.. Your eyes." that was all he could say as he looked at Naruto in fright.

Naruto saw the opening and took the chance and rushed the man. The man hastily tried to block him attacks but Naruto soon broke his block and he had managed to kick and pouch him multiple times in the Stomach knocking the man out.

It was at this moment that Kakashi showed up.

"Eh, Naruto what happened here?" he lazily asked.

He never received his answer as Naruto fell to the ground unconscious. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage let out a long sigh. Attacks in the village always caused so much paperwork.

"Hokage-sama are you listening?"

"Yes, yes of course continue Kakashi."

"Ah well where was I. When I got to the scène I saw a man passed out in front Naruto. When I asked him what happened he simply passed out on me. Looking around I saw two dead bodies else where. One was dead by decapitation while the other by being stabbed in the neck. Examination of the course reveled that one was most likely a stone ninja while the other two were most likely mercenary yet there is no sign of a headband or anything like that. They obviously do not want another war quite yet.

"So it seems that the news has finally leaked out huh. I knew that it would be a matter of time until they would send someone after him. I always just figured that it would be later rather than sooner though"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto slowly opened his eyes he knew were he was instantly. He had only been in the hospital a handful of times but the place was always easy to remember.

Slowly sitting up he looked around. There wasn't much to say about the room. It had a bed and a wardrobe along with a side table and several instruments of to the side. Naruto looked around trying to see if he could see anybody but his question was quickly answered as a nurse stepped in.

"Our your awake. I will go tell the doctor." and with that the nurse stepped out just as quickly as he came in and Naruto was once again left alone in the room.

Several minutes later a old looking doctor, the Hokage, and Jiraiya all stepped in. The doctor quickly walked up to Naruto and after looking at several charts and checking the monitors in the room he nodded his head and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Ah Naruto-kun its good to see you are finally awake." The Hokage said.

"Thanks." Naruto replied

"Now Naruto I understand that you got into a fight with three men the other day." Naruto nodded his head. "Would you mind telling me what happened?" The Hokage asked.

And so Naruto told the story of the fight trying to describe the fight to the best of his ability. He even tried to get the feeling when everything got slow, and the man talked about Naruto's eyes.

The Hokage smiled while Jiraiya laughed at Naruto describing the feeling of everything slowing down, though the Hokage admitted that he was amazed Naruto had won the fight and had killed in such a way at such a young age.

"Your eyes are finally starting to starting to open." Jiraiya simply said though after receiving a evil glare from Naruto for being so vague he decided to continue his explanation.

"Well you see kid I use that term to say that your Bloodline ability is starting to show itself. I say starting because you only have started and until training the full potential of the eyes will not be open to there fullest ability. The eyes are unique in that when they are activated the brain is able to process information at a much higher rate than normal. With the eyes open it appears as if everything is moving slowly to you while to other it seems as though you are moving very fast. Though that is only the first level of the eyes there are two whole other level of the eyes each level doing more and more. Also when you activate them your eyes change to the color silver and your pupils change to the shape of a Diamond" Jiraiya said.

"But wait a minute I thought that I didn't have a clan?' Naruto asked the confusion evident in the tone of his voice.

"You are the last of your clan." Jiraiya said. He knew that the boy would not be ready for the truth of everything yet, unfortunately for him Naruto just had to ask the question.

"Well than who were my parents? The man that attacked me said that it was revenge for the deeds of my father".

"You father was a respected ninja of his time. In the war with the stone he managed to earn quite a name for himself yet it seems that some cannot let go of the past." Jiraiya said. To be honest he was proud of his answer, he managed to not lie and yet he managed to leave the important parts out.

"Hmm. When will I be able to get out of here Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I think the doctor said that you may leave tommorow as long as you take it easy."

"Yeah, yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There enough said.

Being a ANBU was hard. He always knew it would be a hard and long path to take to get power but he never imagined that it would be this had. Simply put Kakashi was a bastard, at least in Naruto's eyes he was. Kakashi would always show up three hours late , and even though he was the one late he would always demand insane amounts of training "to make up time" as he called it. 

Though Naruto would never admit it he could tell that Kakashi's training was helping him. But to make maters worse he was also training with Jiraiya almost every day so that he would get the use of his eyes down. -  
1 year later

"So Kakahi, Jiraiya how is his training going?" the Hokage asked.

"Well I would say that he could easily qualify for a jounin now and he probably could even be a ANBU squad captain to, though I have no idea if anyone would actually listen to a nine year old hell some find it hard enough to just work alongside him." Kakashi lazily said.

"And with you Jiraiya, how does his training go with you?"

"The kid is good. I am still amazed that he even was able to activate the eyes already. But back on the topic. Well he has almost mastered the first level, but since the seconded has not opened yet there is nothing I can do. "

"And what would you recommend we do with him next?"

"Well the boy does need a summoning contract. Though he has already said that he will never sign mine, so I am at a lost to do about that." Jiraiya said.

"Well if he won't take toads how about snakes?" Jiraiya asked

"But Jiraiya-sama the only one who has that contract that is still lyolal is Anko, and well she is a little strange when it comes to techniques. She would never agree." Kakashi said.

"Let the boy make his own contract." The Hokage said.

"What?" Both Kakashi and Jiraiya said at the same time.

"Well Naruto-kun seems to be strong enough to handle summoning and by now most of the animal creatures probably know he is the Uzumaki heir. The Uzumaki's were after all rather well liked in the animal world I am sure that he will be able to find the favor of some tribe." The Hokage said.

"Well that is all true but how is a nine year olds posed to find the favor of a tribe?" Kakashi asked.

"Well depending on what tribe he runs into he will most likely have to display some kind of strength that impresses the boss." Jiraiya said.

"Well now that is done with how is the rest of his training going?" The Hokage asked.

"Well he seems to be showing a good amount of skill in the use of his katana, and his ninjutsu is very good to, but in the field of genjutsu he just plain sucks. In his missions he has never failed to complete a objective and for his age he shows the leadership abilities of a captain, though I assume it is because of his training with Jiraiya-sama here." Kakaasi said a hint of pride in his usual laid back voice.

"I would love to say that his leadership is from me Kakashi-san, but I am afraid that is actual kind of sad. You see Naruto has no real friends and does not understand caring and other human emotions. Because of the lack of feeling he is always able to see the objective and the objective alone. In fact he sounds almost like you Kakashi." Jiraiya said.

"Hmm that is a problem now isn't it. Unfortunately the children in Naruto's own age group simply don't recognize him." The Hokage said.

"Because of this Naruto has closed himself off to the world. It seems the only thing that he dreams about is getting more power." Jiraiya said

" Is there no way to get him to interact with his own age group?" Kakashi asked.

"Their parents hate has clouded their judgment. Most would never set foot near him let alone be his friend. Many of these children are the sons and daughters of council members who most likely want to use this hate as a way to turn him into a weapon., but with all this hate there is a chance that he could abandon us just like Orochimaru. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto as usual was deep in the woods training. Training was his life. If he wasn't training physically than he would be of training mentally by reading scrolls and other things. He really had no idea if he liked it or not, it was just all he knew how to do.

When he was younger he remembered trying to make friends. H never made one. When ever he would try to go near any of the other children they would always be rushed away by one of their parents. He had tried for so long. But now he knew that it was a useless cause. All he wanted was power. He really didn't care how he got it, he just wanted to be known. -  
Deep in the Stone country nine people were having a meeting.

"It seems that the brat has gotten much more powerful than expected." one man said

"Well it is to be expected. He was trained by a sanin for over two years." Another member said.

"Yes but it seems that he has become even more alienated because of his training." Yet another said.

"This is good. It seems that his only goal is power." The first speaker said.

"With this he might just come on his own free will." Another said

" His loyalties are not deep. If we get him soon we might just be able to re grow new loyalties to us." The seconded speaker said. 

"But who should be sent?" Yet another member said.

"Itachi and Kisame would be able to send a strong message of what true power is, send them." A man said who sat in the center.

"Yes of course they all said." And as quickly as they all said it they were gone.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started off like any usual day. After doing his morning training he went to training field seven were he began his three hour wait for Kakashi to arrive. The waiting use to bother him but he soon learned how to meditate and the time was eventually used to do that instead of being bored. When Kakashi arrived he made his usual excuse and than said that they had the rest of the week off and simply left.

So now he had four hours that were once meant for team training to do, well nothing. Naruto long ago had decided that his life must be scheduled out , which for the most part worked fine. Kakashi was the exception. The man was so unpredictable that Naruto would often mess up on his schedule and his whole day would be ruined.

Today Naruto decided to take a walk into the village. He often would try to avoid the village but today he decided that it would be fine. As he causally walked along he soon found himself passing the Academy.

Naruto had never been to the academy. He knew that he would never have to go and frankly he was grateful. He really didn't think that he could spend the whole day with so many people his own age. Naruto long ago had realized that he was different from kids his own age. Not the different in that no one would talk to him, but the different in that he was much more mature than kids him own age. Unfortunately Naruto's thinking would soon be interrupted by a bell ringing.

With the ringing off the bell The doors of the Academy flew open and kids instantly rushed out yelling and screaming. Naruto decided to simply ignore this and decide to continue his walk when a boy around his age came crashing into him.

The boy quickly got up dusted himself off and began to say "Hey I am really sorry mister…" he didn't finish his statement as he looked wide eyed at Naruto. "Hey I know who you are." he excitedly said. "You must be that Naruto kid right. I have heard about you. They say that you are really strong." The Boy yelled drawing a crowd.

A the crowd of kids began to grow Naruto began to fell very uncomfortable. As he began to weave his way through the crowd he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking around he saw it was a kid about his age with black hair who had stopped him.

"Fight me" he said. 

In the crowd almost all of the girls began to squeal with joy yelling about how cool their Sasuke-kun was and other such thing like how Sasuke-kun was going to kick his ass.

"No." Naruto simply said.

"Ha I knew it. The rumors about you being a child prodigy are lies after all than." Sasuke said a hint of the Uchiha superiority in his voice. 

"It's not that Uchiha. I simply think that the Hokage would not take kindly to me killing a academy student even if he is a baka ." Naruto said as he began to walk again. 

As Naruto began to walk away he could feel that hate pouring out of the young Uchiha. As Naruto exited the crowd Sasuke couldn't believe it. No one ever dared insult him. He was the last Uchiha, he was the best in his class, and here a nobody who wanted to pretend to be a ANBU dared insult him. He knew how to show him

Sasuke flew forward preparing to aim a kick right at that Asshole's head. Off course Naruto saw it coming. Not only was his style horrible but he was letting his anger control him. Naruto quickly ducked the kick and sent his own sweeping kick at Sasuke's feet knocking him down. But Naruto wanted him to fear him. Faster than any of the academy students could see Naruto had his foot on Sasuke's head, his Katana at Sasuke's throat. Just to add a little affect Naruto activated his eyes. 

To say the least the crowd was shocked. Here a nobody had defeated their beloved Sasuke-kun. But what really scared them was Naruto's eyes. No longer were they the bright blue they were now silver and his pupils shaped like diamonds. Though not all not all were shocked. Hyuuga Neji was simply shocked. He had heard about those eyes. Being a member of the Hyuuga clan even the branch family meant that they would have to be the best and one of these things was Konoha history. Neji knew without a doubt that he was seeing the last Uzumaki in action.

Naruto had soon decided that he had lost interest and had sheathed his own sword and began walking away when Kakashi appeared.

"Captain, how are you." Naruto tried to causally say.

"Naruto Hokage's office. Now." Kakashi said and with that Naruto and Kakashi dispersed in a puff of smoke. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage was pissed. If the council found out that Naruto had "attacked"(as the council would put it) the last Uchiha there would be Hell to pay. Sure Naruto was the last of his clan to but having a demon inside off you really doesn't help you in stories like this.

He really didn't know what the council would do. On one hand they could simply brush it off, but on the other hand they could severely reprimand Naruto, Hell they could even exile him if they really wanted to, but he knew that was going to far. But it was at that moment that the council decided to appear.

As the council marched into the room led by Hyuuga Hiashi the Hokage knew that this was not going to be his day.

"Hokage-sama, is it true that the Uzumaki boy attacked the Uchiha boy?" a council asked with a face that showed he was worried.

"No." The Hokage could see the council breath a sigh of relief. "The Uzumaki boy was defending himself." At this the crowd instantly grew angry again.

"Hokage-sama we can not tolerate the Uzumaki boy going around and picking fights." Hyuuga Hiashi said.

"Now, now, I said that Naruto was simply defending himself. The Uchiha boy was the one who attacked him." The Hokage said.

"He was probably provoked by him." one consoler yelled.

"Now I assure you Naruto was only acting in self defense. Besides this defeat might help the Uchiha realize that there are better people out there then him." The Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama by now the news has reached almost the whole town. We cannot sit back and let the boy escape punishment. He will have to punished for this." Hyuuga Hiashi said sternly.

"And what do you propose Hiashi?" the Hokage said.

"I propose that the Uzumaki.." the statement was interrupted by a puff off smoke announcing Naruto and Kakashi's arrival.

As soon as the smoke cleared Naruto and Kakashi both bowed to the Hokage and Naruto began the talking. "Hokage-sama I heard that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes Naruto that is true. It seems that today you got in a fight with a Uchiha Sasuke today, is that true?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"And if you could please be so kind could you please tell us what happened."

"Well I was walking by the academy when a boy saw me and yelled out that I was really strong. The Uchiha overheard this and challenged me to a fight which I refused. After refusing the fight I began to walk away but he decided to attack me so I defended myself. Simple.

"Thank you Naruto. You and Kakashi may leave." and with that Naruto and Kakashi both disappeared in a blast of smoke.

"Now Hiashi do you really think that he deserves to be punished for that?"

"He was probably lying!" one councilor yelled.

"Hokage-sama the boy did engage in a fight with a boy of much lower rank than him. The town has heard about this and they will want punishment. I think that the boy should be relived of all of his duty's for now until the council is able to come up with a much more fitting punishment." Hyuuga Hiashi explained obvious that he was enjoying this a little to much.

"Fine fine"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being suspended was many things, but the easiest way to describe it was that it sucked. There was just nothing to do. At least nothing to do if you were Naruto. It was at times like this were he really hated the village. The stares were bad enough but now that word had gotten out that he beat up the Uchiha kid things had gotten much worse.

Deciding that he was not wanted in the village anymore Naruto went out to the woods to meditate and try to clear his mind. At least that's what he wanted to do, unfortunately his thoughts kept interrupting him as he kept on wondering why he was punished for defending himself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a well known fact in the village of Konoha that the three great clans never got along. A huge part of this was simply power but there were many underlying issues at well that overtime people just forgot about, yet the hate stayed.

Uchiha Sasuke was not raised with this hate(on the fact that his clan was killed to early for it to set in) but at this moment he hated Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke knew that he would have to grow powerful to kill his brother, but the fact that a boy who was his age could so easily beat him drove him crazy. The Uchiha were the strongest they were not supposed to be beat by some nobody who just walked down the street.

He trained everyday and yet the boy was able to defeat him so easily. And the eyes. Sasuke had seen those eyes. He knew that they meant that the boy had a dojutsu, but what confused him was which one. He always thought that the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were the only two clans in Konoha who had dojutsus.

Sasuke knew that he would have to get revenge on that boy and show him that the Uchiha are not defeated that easily.

Come on people you have to review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still Don't own Naruto.

Sorry about the update but you know I got lost on the road of life and it took forever to hitch hike back to my computer.

He was currently brooding. Though he didn't know it brooding happened to be one of the undeniable traits that all Uchiha had, much like how the Hyuuga were arrogant pricks. Most of the time he would find himself brooding over his brother, but today was different, in fact the whole month had been different. Ever since his humiliating defeat at the academy he had been brooding about Naruto.

Even though Uchiha Sasuke was a member of the clan that was known for seeing through things(and than coping them) he could not understand his power. Sasuke quickly decided that the boy obviously had a secret. One does not become that strong let alone a ANBU(though Sasuke still though that this was a lie) at such a young age. Of course Sasuke also forgot that at this time his brother was pushing Jounin and had the ANBU already asking him to join. 

Even at such a young age the boy was already facing inner demons that most never encounter in their whole lives . He knew that he would have to teach that Uzumaki boy a lesson. So he decided that the only logical choice would be to challenge him again and when he would receive his victory he would be able to prove that the boy had been cheating(though he did admit to himself that he had no idea how). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This had not been Uzumaki Naruto's month. Now Naruto was the first to admit that he never really had a amazing week, or month, but he had also never had a month like this.

The month started normally and for the first week nothing interesting happened and it was pretty much the same old stuff. Then he received the day off. It was at this point that his day began to go down hill. He decided to go for a walk. Passing by the academy at lunch time he was greeted with the sight off kids, lots and lots of kids. It was at this point that he was noticed and he was challenged by the Uchiha boy. He being aware that he was at ANBU status refused and continued to walk away. That is when the boy attacked. Naruto quickly put the boy in his place but soon the council had received word of what happened and decided that he would have to be punished. Besides being suspended for the remainder of the month he would have to complete community service wearing his ANBU uniform so that people knew that he was being punished.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura may not have been the best academy student when it came to anything physical, but when intellect came into play she could proudly say that she was number one. But even with all of her amazing intellect today she found herself very confused. She like most of the academy students had seen the fight between Sasuke and that Naruto kid. She like every other kid at the academy who saw the fight thought that Sasuke was going to kick some major ass. She was wrong.

It did not take a Jounin to tell you that the difference in power between the two was huge, yet what was confusing Sakura was how that boy managed to get that power anyways. She did not recognize him from the academy yet he wore the standard ANBU cloak. She knew that something was wrong, her Sasuke-kun would not go down so easily unless that boy had cheated. She had no proof of this except for the fact that undying love is always right. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was happy. That was something that did not happen very often. Today he finished his community service and today he would not have to see the looks of the villagers as they saw him and began to gossip about why a ANBU was doing such work. But today he was done. Today he would be able to rejoin his team and continue to grow strong.

Unfortunately ever since the incident at the academy the older populace of Konoha held a deep hate for him. Naruto never was able to understand why everyone loved Sasuke. The Uchiha were never loved that much when they were alive(mostly due to the fact that the Uchiha had a iron grip on the police force). And with this new wave of hate Naruto now found himself being hated by his own generation one for beating up Sasuke and two because their parents didn't like him.

Naruto may have been a quite person, but he never could understand why the people hated him so much. He never had done anything bad except for some miner pranks in his younger days. Yet now he was being haled as a prodigy.

It was at this moment that Naruto's inner thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of his captain, Kakashi.

"Captain." Naruto said along with a short nod of his head to show respect.

:Naruto come, we have things to discuss." Kakashi said as he began to walk into the woods indicating for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto silently began to follow his captain into the woods. As they got deeper and deeper into the woods Naruto quickly realized that they were going to Kakashi's secret training area.

It was a well known fact that almost all of the Ninja in Konoha had a secret training area. The area was usually used to practice new or dangerous Jutsus that could not be shown at the normal training grounds that surrounded that village. It was a unspoken rule among the ninja that one did not enter someone else's training area innless you carried vital information, or if simply wanted to be killed. 

When they arrived Naruto was shocked to find that there were already people there. Well not many people really just the Hokage, Jiraiya, and the leader of the ANBU.

"Welcome Naruto-kun." the Hokage said in a cheerful tone of voice

"Hokage-sama." Naruto simply said bowing to show his respect to the men who were currently here.

"Hoho, well you see Naruto it seems that Kakashi here has decided to retire from the ANBU forces and go back to being a normal Jounin." The Hokage said.

"I imagine that there is more Hokage-sama."

"When one retires from the ANBU they are given the option of naming their successor of their squad Naruto." This time it was the ANBU man who spoke.

"Am I to guess that I have been chosen for Kakashi then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It seems that Kakashi here feels that you are ready to lead a squad." The ANBU man spoke again.

"This is all very nice and all, but why are we doing this in the woods." Naruto asked.

"Yes well, even though you have been elected to become a captain you will have to prove yourself in front of the eyes that are here."

"So I have to fight Kakashi then, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that is correct." This time it was the Hokage who spoke.

"Well than lets get this over with than."

Kakashi and Naruto both walked to opposite sides of the clearing and stood there. Naruto quickly went into the standard Uzumaki stance while Kakashi went into a more relaxed stance, which Naruto recognized as the Uchiha style. 

The Uzumaki style was designed to dodge. With the activation of the eyes dodging is much easier but combined with the style the Uzumaki become nearly impossible to hit. The style is designed to dodge the attackers hits and then strike when one's opponent shows a opening. While the Uzumaki style was all about dodging the Uchiha Style was all about attack. The Uchiha style relies on the Sharingan to allow them to predict the enemies guards and thus break them. 

It is a known fact that of all of the clans in Konoha the Uzumaki and the Uchiha have been and always will be rivals. No one really remembers how the clans got to the point were they both wanted to tear each others heads off, but it is believed that it started when several Uchiha from the branch family left. Why they left has also been lost due to the sand of time but considering how most clans treated their branch families it's not hard to believe. Eventually "The Lost Uchiha" as they have been called, merged with another clan and the Uzumaki clan was born though it was many years until they reached the status were they were both feared and respected. But the Uzumaki clan never did forget were it came from and thus it did not have a branch family and it often the members got along with the common people much better. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the style that Kakashi used dictates Kakashi struck first. Knowing that Naruto would try to dodge the first hit Kakashi went in for a pouch to the face knowing that Naruto would dodge and than follow the punch with a kick to the stomach. His plan worked perfectly and Naruto took the kick skidding back several feet.

"You know Kakashi it saddens me that you feel that you don't need the Sharingan for this fight."

"Yes well the same goes for you Naruto. Are you so good that you won't need your bloodline for the fight."

"Hmm I suppose that you have a point don't you. Shall we?"

And with that Kakashi lifted his forehead protector while Naruto began channeling chakra to his eyes. And with that the fight truly began.

As like last time Kakashi went on the offensive quickly only this time he could not seem to land a hit, yet in vies versa Naruto was not throwing any hits just dodging them. Than Naruto saw it. As Kaskashi was coming in for a kick to his chest instead of dodging it like he usually did he grabbed Kakshi's leg and went for the pouch to the face. His punch hit.

Not far away, well to be precise on the other side of the clearing three men were talking.

"So anyone for a little bet?" Jiraiya asked

"I put 2000 on Kakashi." The ANBU man said

"Hmm well than I put 2000 on Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"How about you Hokage-sama?" the ANBU man asked

"I feel that as the Hokage I can not bet."

"Hmm your no fun sensei."

As the men continued to argue about the winner the match continued. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Kakshi yelled as a giant fireball was hurled toward Naruto.

"Suiton: Suijinheki." Naruto yelled as the Fireball hit the water and quickly evaporated and turned to steam.

"I am impressed that you could do that Jutsu with out a source of water near by." Kaskashi said.

"Yeah well making a barrier is problem all I could do Innless there was more water around."

As the fight continued Kakshi quickly yelled "Doton: Doryudan." As the Giant Dragon began shooting out mud balls at Naruto, dust began to rise and Kakshi quickly lost sight of Naruto. 

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." Naruto yelled as he quickly appeared from the ground and pulled Kakashi under. Unfortunately just as Naruto had Kakashi in the hole he heard a loud popping sound and looked and saw the Kakshi in the hole was gone. "Crap, Kage Bushin all along. Then that means he's…" Naruto was cut off as he heard the distinct cry off

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu" and just like Naruto did to Kakashi Naruto was pulled into the hole. "Think before using a Jutsu. Or else it will get used against you." Kakashi said.

"Well said, Kakashi." and with that Naruto disappeared in puff of smoke.

'Hm, a Kage Bushin eh. It seems that we both know each other to well for this fight to make any real progress. I will have to finish it now.' Kakashi thought. "How about we end this right here Naruto." Kakashi yelled since he was still not sure were the real Naruto was.

As soon as the words were said Naruto jumped out of tree and simply said "It's about time we stopped playing around don't you think?" Naruto asked.

" I agree lets." and with that they both yelled the same thing

"Raikiri" 

"You know right now I wish I didn't teach that to you, you know." Kakashi yelled over the loud sound both Jutsus were making.

"Hm, I bet you do." Naruto replied.

Just as they were both about to charge the Homage stepped in. "That is enough. This is only meant to be a test. No one needs to lose and body parts here. This test is over. Captain did Naruto show enough competence to earn the rank of Captain?" The man shacked his head yes. "Good than. Congratulations Captain Uzumaki. You will receive your orders in a weeks time until than you have the week off understood?"

"yes Hokage-sama."

"Good than you are all dismissed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being a captain Naruto quickly discovered was much harder than simply being a ANBU member. Before all he had to do was follow orders. Now he had to give orders and than make sure that they were carried out well. And than there was the paperwork. Being a captain meant a lot of paperwork. Writing reports, requesting supplies for missions, and overall just signing papers. It was not the kind of thing that Naruto expected when he signed up for this job. It seemed that he was spending more time in his office in the Hokage tower than out in the field.

Naruto may have complained on the outside but on the inside he rather did enjoy his job. He felt he had power. Power was something that Naruto greatly enjoyed and now that he had it, it felt good. The only downside to this power was that he was beginning to become a recognizable ninja not just in Konoha, but aberrantly he had found his was into most Bingo books of other countries.

Now that his name was truly out there in the world he was also finding that he was being challenged to fight quite a bit by people his own age, and even those older than him. In the past he had to been challenged by a Maito Gai 5 times who wanted to fight to test his "youthfulness" or something like that. Finally after the fifth time Naruto excepted only as long as he could name the challenge. Gai of course agreed. The challenge was this "who ever can manage to not talk to the other the longest will win." At first Gai was confused but after Naruto told him only "youthful people could do it" Gai agreed. It was a long time until Naruto would talk or even see Gai again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day. Today was the day that many had waited years for. Today was the team selections for the new batch of Konoha genins. As Umino Iruka looked around the classroom he couldn't help but smile. His class was by far the best he had seen since he had become a teacher at the academy, and it made him proud that he taught all of them. Of course Iruka managed to overlook the fact that almost every person in the class came from a ninja clan and happened to be a heir to that clan. In Iruka's mind he liked to think that it was his greatness as a teacher that made them all such great students

This year was a special year at the ninja academy of Konoha. Unlike other years were only one or two exceptional ninjas would show up this year there were almost to many to count. The graduation class happened to have the most clan heirs in it ever breaking the record. 

Of course the hot topic in the town and in the academy was the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was graduating. The last loyal member of his clan he of course obtained the rookie of the year title. The town was abuzz with the news yet for the academy the most talked about thing was not Sasuke's graduation but his team. Ever since the graduation exam fights had broken out several times over who would be on his team. Of course the people who participated in these fights forgot that it was the Hokage who decided the teams not the students. -  
At the Academy

As Iruka opened the doors to his classroom the class quickly started to calm down and most began to focus there eyes on Iruka. That is most. Nara Shikimaru was already asleep and his friend Akimichi Choji seemed to be interested with his bag of chips. 

"I Congratulate all of you on passing the genin exam." Iruka said. "As of today you are all officially ninja of Konoha. You must now remember that you are considered adults in the eyes of the village and as such your actions should reflect that." Iruka continued while reaching on his desk and pulling out a piece of paper. "Even though all have graduated you are still mere genin and thus you will be split into three man teams along with a jounin sensei who will be there to help you train and make sure that you don't misbehave." Iruka finished.

Throughout the room there were whispers about who would be on who's team ad who your jounin sensei would be. Of course everyone had different reactions this. For all of the girls in the class it was 'I hope I am on Sasuke-kun's team' for Sasuke it was 'I hope there are no fan girls on my team' and for the now awake Nara Shikimaru it was simply 'troublesome.'

Everyone was soon drawn out of their thoughts as Iruka continued to announce the teams. "Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke." Insatiately all of the girls began to pay better attention. "Haruno Sakura and Nara Shikimaru. Team 8 Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinita ."

As soon as team seven was announced a large number of groans could be heard from the disappointed fan girls for not getting Sasuke yet a loud yell from Sakura about the teams being guided by "true love".

As soon as Iruka was able to get the class back under control he began listing the teams again. "Team 10 Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, and Shibata Yuuichi."( Look to bottom for notes about my teams.)

When Iruka was finished a series of loud "poofs" could be heard as the said jounin sensei's appeared in the room. Of course it didn't take a genius to figure out that one jounin was missing. 

As the jounin began to call out to there new teams the door to the classroom opened and a boy stepped in. Well actually the word boy may have been wrong because the only feature that stood out about him was that he was short. He was wearing… well you really couldn't tell since he was wearing a standard ANBU captain's cloak and he had the hood covering his head. You could tell that he blonde hair which happened to be long enough in the front that you could not see his eyes. All of the jounin quickly went into standard military attention when a superior officer is present which of course caught the attention of all of the other students many wondering who this guy was. Than there were the kids who were simply wondering who the midget was. 

"This Iruka class?" The man asked

"Yes…., and who might you be?" Iruka asked, confusion in his voice.

"Good, good." The person said, all the while completely ignoring Iruka.

"Um, yes, is there anything that I can help you with sir? Are you lost?" Iruka asked.

"I am here for team Seven and since you have already said that this is indeed Iruka's classroom I am not lost." The Figure said.

"Um, yes… well ok. And who might you be?" Iruka asked.

Before the man could answer the question one of the Jounin whispered something to Iruka who instantly began to pale.

"I am deeply apologize." Iruka said with a bow

Yet again ignoring Iruka the man spoke again. "Team Seven meet on the roof in ten minutes" The man said as he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

The class was confused. Really confused. First a midget shows up and announces that he is there for team seven. Then Iruka-sensei begins to hassle him until one of the Jounin says something to him and then he bows to the guy. It was a confusing day indeed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will call me Uzumaki-sensei. That is all you need to know." The said man who had now identified himself said. "I really don't want to be a Jounin sensei so I feel that I will have to give you a test to see if any of you have any skill at being ninjas. If you fail the test it's all over and you can go back to the academy and try again in six months. Understood?" There was no answer as the three hopeful genins stared at him in shock. "Good. Then follow the instructions on these pieces of paper and we will conduct the test tomorrow." He said as he handed each one a piece of paper, oh and I suggest that you don't eat breakfast; you will throw up.

"Neh, sensei shouldn't we introduce ourselves or something?" The pink harried girl asked.

"I don't care who you are so it would be pointless." He said. "Well if that's everything I have a council meeting to attend…" He was cut off at that point by the pink one again.

"Wait but only clan heads get to be on the council?" She asked, half of the question being focused at her sensei the other at herself.

"Perceptive one aren't you." He said as he yet again disappeared in a whirl of leaves. 

"Well he sure likes to give away personal information." Shikimaru said sarcastically.

"Yeah no kidding, I mean we didn't even learn his whole name." Sakura said.

While the other two talked about their "troublesome" sensei as Shikimaru would put it, the third member was lost in thought(AKA brooding). 'Where have I seen him before' Sasuke thought.  
-  
He knew they would be here soon. It was one of the only things that he actually hated more than paperwork, council meetings. Well to be fair they really weren't "council meetings". The real meetings took place in the council chambers and usably were quite civil. What the Hokage usually got was a enraged Hyuuga Hiashi storming into his office and than making crazy demands. It was times like this that he really did think about retiring for good.

5..

4...

3...

The doors to the Hokage office flew open as the Council members stepped into the office all of them quickly taking seats save for the only Hyuuga on the council. While the council took seats that were not offered to them the Hokage was disappointed in himself for being off by two seconds about the council coming in and ignored them all.

"You gave him the Uchiha." Hyuuga Hiashi simply said.

"Yes, I did." The Hokage said. He knew that this could go on for a while for Hyuuga Hiashi was to put it simply very dense.

"May I ask why?" The Hyuuga asked coldly

"Do you doubt his ability Hyuuga-Dono?" The Hokage asked

"His ability is not what I am worried about. Giving the last Uchiha to the Demon, and a Uzumaki on top of that does not seem like a good idea."

Just as the Hokage was about to speak up a voice spoke up in the room. "You know Hiashi-kun you can get into a lot of trouble throwing the word demon around these days." Uzumaki Naruto said as he causally walked into the room and took a seat.

"So good of you to join us Uzumaki-dono." Hiashi said coldly.

"Yes well it probably wouldn't have been as cool if you were ranting about me if I were here you know." He said.

"Yes well the issue still remains whether Uzumaki here is ready to lead a genin team." Hiashi said.

"Come now Hiashi-Kun you make it sound like he is going to pass my test."

"And you think that he won't?" Asked Hiashi

"Well he does have that Uchiha stubbornness, so most likely he will be the deciding factor in his teams failure." Naruto said as if everyone should know it.

"I hope that you aren't going to judge your team based on presumptions Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked.

"Of course not. Besides if they can actually manage to pass I am the best bet in helping the Uchiha with his bloodline."

"Well that is good to hear. What will your test be by the way?" A councilman asked.

"Well at first I really didn't know what to do at first, but after realizing that I received team seven I decided to stick to the teams traditions." Naruto said. As soon as he said it all of the council members had looks of confusion on their faces, while the Hokage simply smiled. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is your sensei like?" Kiba asked Shikimaru as he and the rest on Team 7,8, and ten were meeting minus the last Uchiha as he was probably busy brooding.

"Not much to say, he is short and he doesn't like us, that's about it." Shikimaru said lazily.

"That it? That can't be all of it Shikimaru you probably just being lazily and weren't paying attention." Ino said.

"No that really was pretty much all of it. He didn't even tell us his name. All we know is that his surname is Uzumaki and that he is on the council." Sakura said.

"Man he didn't even tell you his name geez and we call Shikimaru lazy." Kiba said with a laugh. "But to be on the council man he really is a midget. I mean you can only be on the council if you are a clan head and it's not like they let kids take that kind of position."

"Um… I think my father…has mentioned a Uzumaki before" Hinita said.

"Really! What do you know Hinita?" Sakura said excitedly.

"Um.. Well not much… father has mentioned that he is young though, and he comes from a old bloodline… but that is all I know." Hinita said.

"Not that old….. I wonder how old is he, and a bloodline I don't recall a Uzumaki clan being around." Sakura said.

"So uh do you guys know what kind of test we will be doing tomorrow?" Kiba asked

"Asuma-sensei said that it is different with every team." Choji said

"Hm well Uzumaki-sensei seems positive we are going to fail. He didn't even want to bother learning our names." Sakura said.

"He sounds like a real nice guy." Kiba said sarcastically

"But still he sure does have the mysterious thing down good." Sakura said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three membersof team Seven meet at training field seven at four in the morning it was quite obvious that none of them were awake as they walked around like zombies and Sakura had not started harassing Sasuke yet. As they each decided to take a seat they began to wait for their sensei.

And Wait…….

And Wait some more…………

And after that Wait even more…………….

Until when the sun was high in the sky and the clock struck eleven did their sensei make his appearance.

Causally walking the path that led to the training field Uzumaki Naruto finally decided to show up. Yet unlike the day before he was not wearing his ANBU clock. Today he was dressed in a white trench coat with Ice blue flames on the bottom and on the end of the sleeves. The coat was half tied together by a blue sash and underneath the coat he was wearing a black shirt along with black pants and black boots. What was most striking about him was that he was indeed young. Really young.

"Is that you Uzumaki-sensei?" Sakura asked, confusion evident in her voice as she was wondering if this really was her mysterious sensei from the day before.

"Of course it's me. Why who else would I be?" He asked

"But you so young. I mean I though that you were a midget or something." Sakura said the other two members slapping their heads after hearing her use the word "midget".

"Now I will have you know that I am not short for my age, Ok." He said

"Then how old are you?" This time it was Shikimaru who spoke up.

"If you pass the test then I just might tell you guys. Now lets see…." he said as he toke a clock out of his coat. "Ah yes here it is. Anyways you have until twelve to retrieve one of these." He said, These being the two bells that he took out of a pants pocket. "You will be allowed to use any of your ninja tools and you will have to come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you will be unsuccessful and its back to the academy for you. Understood?" Leaving no chance for a answer he simply said "begin".

Notes:

I chose Shikamaru to be on team 7 because one he is pretty easy to write but also if Nauto wasn't there I figured that it would be him or Kiba who took dead last and since I don't like Kiba Shika got it. As for parings I have no Idea all I can so is that it won't be a yaoi because I am not into that. But if it was any of the rookies it would be weird in the way that the story is going. 


End file.
